


欲望少年期（北树97）

by sennli



Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M, 无 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennli/pseuds/sennli
Summary: 标题废借用了标题如果不合适后期会改qwq主cp应该97但是比较偏北树哇qwq如果有人看的话后期可能会写车，老福特挂机选手，佛系蹲同好qwq不撕人设，谢谢观看qwq
Relationships: Fujiwara Itsuki/Yoshino Hokuto, Kawamura Kazuma/Yoshino Hokuto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	欲望少年期（北树97）

“啊，真是混蛋啊，kazuma...”

再次一口气了结了浅口玻璃杯里自己也说不出名字酒精混合物，不擅饮酒的hokuto在酒劲的冲击下眯着眼睛，原本偏白的皮肤不均匀的染上红晕，两片嘴唇碰微微碰撞着，断断续续的发出微弱又委屈的埋怨。而抱怨的的对象正是几小时前和自己大吵一架并且摔门而去的，那个让hokuto深深着迷的男人。

“喂，别喝了。”紧挨他坐着的是身着整洁白衬衫的itsuki，头发染成好看的亚麻色，顺毛的刘海略微遮掩着一对清冷的眼睛，脸上没有多余表情，几乎是一动不动的坐着，白衬衣在时不时轮转投射过来的灯光下白得刺眼。

Itsuki也喝酒，只不过不像身旁那个已经近乎“醉鬼”的人一样不停的灌，而是频率缓慢的含一口咽下，偶尔闭上眼睛再睁开，神情是不变的冷漠，像一只高傲慵懒的猫，足以劝退所有鼓起勇气想来搭讪的男男女女。

不过这种冷漠有些情况下难以保持，尤其是当身边那个红发小傻子变本加厉灌酒外加不停说傻话的时候，itsuki就下意识的皱皱眉头。自己明明只是碰巧给他打电话问问明天早上出门要不要等他，结果被电话那头的一团含糊不清的念叨给叫到这里，重点是，自从他来了，这小傻货除了一句“啊itsuki你来了啊。”就没再搭理他，反而更加放心的开始灌酒。

真是够了，大半夜的被叫出来当酒保跟班...

“差不多发泄一下就行...itsuki在看到hokuto又一次仰头一饮而尽的时候，终于有些不耐烦的想要扯下他的胳膊，可谁知道之前本来像小狗一样哼哼唧唧的人突然就爆发了。“咣当”一声狠狠地吧酒杯敲在台面上大喊“有本事你就再也别回来，混蛋！”而之后想要做的一系列过激动作都被itsuki一把按住，就地制止了，并且用包含着“不好意思，我朋友脑子有点问题。”的目光回应着周围的被惊吓到的人群。

“啊，放开我，松开，itsuki！”  
itsuki低头看了看被按在自己胸前的，自己多年的同窗，邻居兼好友，顿时就有一股无名火闷在胸腔里。这家伙怎么把自己搞成这个窝囊样子，明明是那么漂亮的，像洋娃娃一样的人，怎么就...

“你走吧，你别管我了，别理我...”  
怀里的人被酒精感染，使不出多大反击的力气，只是话痨一般的絮絮叨叨的念着，抬起头和itsuki目光相对着，沮丧、愤怒、嫉妒好几种负情绪都只能转化成说不出的委屈。

“我好难过哇，超级难过，怎么办啊，呜呜呜...”itsuki正对着怀里人的上目线，看着那双平日里小天使一般的眼睛突然在一瞬间红了眼眶，下一秒好像就会流泪，嘴巴里说的最白痴的话也带上了哭腔。最后干脆直接一头扎到自己怀里像小女生一样哭起来了。

“啊...”itsuki此时一切的无奈都转化成一声叹息，最后背上了失去行动能力的hokuto，对背上的人念叨一句，“打车去我家，明天把打车钱还我。”

到了自己家里，itsuki才真正觉得更大的麻烦来了。  
时间已经差不多后半夜了，这个难搞的家伙今天晚上绝不肯放过自己了。好不容易把他安置到自己睡的床上，可hokuto就是缠着他不撒手了，itsuki好不容易把自己的右胳膊从hokuto八爪鱼一般的两臂之间解救出来，hokuto的小手马上就紧紧攥住他的衣角，用力之大几乎手指骨节都发红了。

“真是，你刚刚有着力气怎么不走路呢。”Itsuki忍不住吐槽他，开始应付抓着自己衬衣的手，看起来只能一根一根的掰开hokuto的手指。Itsuki正准备下手，又看了看小脸皱成一团的人，无奈放弃了这个想法。

屋子里黑着灯，仅仅从窗口透进路灯和月光混合的颜色，偶尔夹杂着秋夜的凉风吹进来，这样的夜里，hokuto早就在酒精中失去理智，而此时的itsuki，也差不多觉得自己紧绷的精神要到极限了，脑子里的疲劳胜过一切，呼吸和思绪都变得缓慢，在这样的夜晚...

“kazuma,不要，不要去找别人，别...”

itsuki对hokuto今晚嘴巴里翻来覆去的几句话已经形成了免疫，就像是无法控制的bgm一般。感受着微风拂过，itsuki一边用手指缓慢的解开白衬衣的纽扣，一边双眼无神的盯着那张自己从小到大看了无数次的脸，缓慢的，缓慢的呼吸着...

终于，itsuki脱下衬衫，把自己从hokuto今夜的纠缠中解放出来。毕竟自己还是喝了点酒，状态不至于完全不受影响，要在自己做出什么事情之前，尽快离开这里，离开这个房间...

“啊，啊...”床上的hokuto略微翻动身体，好像撞到什么似的，发出不安的叫声。

酒精蔓延在身体里，itsuki回过头，下意识俯下身体去看情况，黑暗中对上好友发亮的双目，紧接着那两条瘦削的手臂环住从后面环住自己的脖颈，一股力把自己拽倒在床上。

“嘿嘿，抓到你了。”耳边传来hokuto傻里傻气的声音，还伴随着浓重的酒气。  
这就算了，itsuki感受到身下人的胳膊带动双手，开始在自己光裸的上身上极为挑逗的来回摸索，耳边越靠越近的呼吸也慢慢变成湿润的水蒸气。

直到hokuto那双骨节分明的细长的手指逐渐向下探索，在itsuki紧绷的腹肌上游移，itsuki终于微微撑起身体，对上hokuto那双似笑非笑的亮晶晶的眼睛，沉吟发问：“你知道我是谁吗？”

不知道Hokuto听到自己说的话了没有，也许还是错觉，那双眼睛里的笑意仿佛更加浓重，下一秒，hokuto毫无预兆的，无比热情的迎上了itsuki在上方的嘴唇，深深的吻了下去，让双唇紧紧地贴合在一起。

可能现在说什么都没有作用了。


End file.
